gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Brochy
Commentaires Bonjour Brochy ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Duets. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) février 22, 2011 à 15:55 thumb|left|100px Pour la 3 eme fois je re efface les commentaires, la page étant trop longue ^^ Lunettes roses forever Tiens, comme tu l'as critiqué, prends ça ! Ah nooon j'y crois pas ! Holly régulière ? Je vais faire des cauchemards ! Gwyneth n'a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre ? Bon ok pas d'autres persos pour la saison 2, mais grand ménage dans la saison 3 ! (on commence par Finn !) MDR Matt ! Chaque fois que je regarde une perf de la saison 1 je suis choquée de le voir. Genre "hein ? c'est qui ?" o.o) - Sombraline Faut pas vous inquiéter poru Holly, Gwyneth a dit qu'elle devrait surement refuser d'etre un regular pour la saison 3 parcequ'elle habite en angleterre... et que ca serait pas compatible.... enfin c'etait aux dernières nouvelles... Juntaru avril 29, 2011 à 10:52 (UTC) Noms des épisodes Bon j'ai fini Sam ! Au fait pendant que j'y pense : quand un épisode a le nom d'une chanson, ce serait mieux qu'on appelle l'épisode juste par le nom de la chanson et la chanson par "Nom (chanson)". Comme par exemple pour Silly Love Songs où tu (?) as appelé l'épisode "Silly Love Songs" et la chanson "Silly Love Songs (Chanson)" Alors que pour BTW la chanson s'appelle "BTW" et l'épisode "BTW (Episode)". En fait ça me pose un problème pendant que je rédige les personnages. Pour SLS j'ai juste à écrire [ Love Songs ] et pour BTW il faut que je me tape [ [ Born This Way (Episode) | Born This Way ] ]... ok c'est pas grand chose, mais comme on utilise beaucoup plus le nom de l'épisode que le nom de la chanson... (T'u as compris mon blabla ou pas ? J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit bien clair) MAJ : Tu as raison, Finn est épuisant. J'ai callé à Furt, ça m'avais déjà soulé de le faire pour Sam, mais pour Finn c'est le summum de l'horreur. Je le ferai plus tard ! Si tu t'y mets préviens-moi ! Finn aaargh ! Voilà j'ai fait Furt !!! L'horreur ! Finn est encore pire que Rachel, parce que comme c'est un crétin fini, il change d'avis trois fois par épisode (comme dans Hell-O où il la largue et début et lui court après à la fin. Incroyable.). Et Rachel a juste sa carrière et Finn en vue, alors que lui il a le glee club, les filles, le foot, sa popularité, Kurt, sa mère,... je le déteeeeeste !!! Finn Et St. Berry... argh ! MAJ : il y a un bug, quand on clique sur la page Tik Tok du carroussel elle renvoie vers Blame It (On The Alcohol) ! ^^ Accueil C'est pas mal mais je mettrais plutôt "le principe de ce site vous parait un peu compliqué" à la place de "cela vous parait dur" ou ce que tu as mis. Et il faudrait juste mettre une petite phrase d'explication avant, du genre "Ce Wikia est une sorte d'encyclopédie en ligne à propos de la série télévisée Glee, à laquelle tous les internautes peuvent contribuer librement. Alors, n'hésitez pas à partager vos anecdotes sur les personnages et le casting, à compléter les résumés des épisodes et les descriptions des personnages, à rajouter photos et vidéos..." Tu en penses quoi ? Accueil Ah bah fais-le si tu veux ! Tu as commencé ^^ Je suis sur Finn, faut pas que je me disperse... Sombraline Episodes 1&2 Non les premiers c'est Juntaru, à l'époque j'avais pas osé les toucher. Je les referrai, t'inquiète ! (Les miens c'est ceux qui sont mégas détaillés, parfois trop) Et devine quoi, je suis en train de faire une pause dans Finn, je rédige...Comeback ! (si Comeback est mieux que Finn, c'est vraiment que Finn craint.) MAJ : super la page d'accueil, j'aurais pas fait mieux ! Par contre il faudrait dégager le sommaire, tu sais comment on fait ? MAJ : J'ai fini Finn. J'en reviens pas. C'était la pire page que j'ai jamais faite. Thriller et Silly Love Songs Je viens de voir sur plusieurs sites qu'apparemment les épisodes 11 et 12 (diffusés le 12 juin) en français s'appeleraient "Le camp des zombies" et "Les chansons d'amour". Tu as un moyen de vérifier ? Je vais changer dans la liste des épisodes mais je préfère attendre qu'on soit sur pour changer les deux pages en question. Sombraline Episodes C'était des sites sur Glee et TF1. Bon bah on attend qu'il apparaisse sur le site de Orange... toujours pas de nouvelle du titre français de AVGC ? affiche/live Tu es sûre que l'affiche de Kurt "Everyone has a dark side" est officielle ? Je la trouve bizarre, je ne saisis pas trop l'allusion. Ca y est les vidéos des ND live fleurissent de partout. Je n'aime pas trop le concept...ça me met mal à l'aise de les voir jouer leurs personnages en live hors contexte de la série...je sais qu'en général ça agace profondément les acteurs que les gens les confondent avec leur personnage et là ça doit pas les aider... c'est pas très cool pour Lea, Chris, Darren, Naya et Heather...en plus ça sent le playback à mort, je trouve que ça les discrétide alors que je suis absoluement certaine que ce sont tous des boules de talent... enfin bref !!! Live Oui tu as bien fait pour "Valerie". La choré ne peut pas être "fake" et en plus la vidéo tient la route niveau qualité. Mais genre j'ai vu BTW, plaaaaay baaaaaack !!! Celle qui chante le plus en live est Lea et celui qui chante le plus en play back est Chris je crois (en même temps normal, elle vient de Broadway et il doit faire des efforts monstrueux pour la suivre parce que c'est pas sa tessiture "naturelle"). Je te dis pas Defying Gravity lors du premier Tour -_-' Ouais je sais pas... je trouve que ça prète à confusion quand même. Ok je suis pas assez stupide pour confondre Kurt et Chris, mais dans ma tête si j'allais à ce genre de concert ce serait pour voir le casting, mais les personnages. Les personnages on les connait, ce serait plutot pour voir qui il y a derrière (avis personnel). Alors si j'allais voir Chris qui hormis sa voix est assez masculin et que je tombe sur Kurt ...hum. Mais bon les américains sont moins pragmatiques que nous. Non mais c'est sur, je suis persuadée qu'ils s'amusent comme des fous et d'ailleurs si on m'offrait de billets je ne cracherais pas dessus :D (Les Warblers et leurs chorés-qui-tuent en live c'est vraiment trop marrant) Live2 Empire State Building ça craint, rapper en play back tu dois te sentir un peu débile MDR. J'ai vu la liste des chansons live je l'ai pas trouvée terrible terrible. En même temps si tu me demandais d'en faire une je ne saurais pas trop quoi mettre dedans, mais mettre "Happy Day/Get Happy" c'est bizarre ! (pourtant j'adore ce moment dans la série mais en live ça perd tout son sens, comme I Want To Hold Your Hand) Les Warblers c'est grandiose, ils sont dans un décors digne d'un concert de Lady GaGa mais ils dansent quand même comme Hey Soul Sister : pas à droite, pas à gauche, pas à droite, pas à gauche et le pire c'est qu'ils dansent sur le devant de la scène, sur la "presqu'ile" (tu sais ça fait un T) Du coup il y en a qui les voient de dos, supeeeer ! Def Grav tu as Lea qui chante en live et pas Chris. Thumb Up ! De toute façon il parait que c'est facile à voir, ceux qui chantent en live ont un boitier noir dans le dos. J'ai pas compris, le site dont tu parles c'est un forum ? Sombraline MAJ J'ai mis une vidéo du glee project où les candidants chantent, ils sont super bons O_O Bon par contre le mec à 1min09 ne peut pas être pris, on a déjà Kurt pour les voix de filles (mais il a une tessiture impressionnante !) Toniiiight ! Yaaaaay Darren et Chris dans le top 3 des mecs les plus sexyyyyy ! *moment de satisfaction personnel* Bon aller, je pense que ce soir on va toutes les deux être satisfaites par nos chouchous. Je vais essayer de le regarder live sur internet, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner... (Ya une psychopathe qui a commenté Quinn, Rachel et Britt) MAJ : bon je l'ai vu, je ne te dis rien. (A moins que tu veuilles que je te dise sans spoiler ce que j'en ai pensé) Sombraline mai 25, 2011 à 02:10 (UTC) J'ai fait un rapide résumé avec pleins de spoilers, j'en ferai un autre plus détailléavec la VOST ! New York/Saison3 Ok ! J'ai réussi à le télécharger, je vais le re-regarder sans les pubs de la fox toutes les 10 min (horrible, impossible de se mettre "dans" l'épisode) et je vais peut-être avoir une autre impression que celle d'hier. Parce que j'étais vraiment déçue. Sans parler des intrigues et du résultat, ils nous avaient promis l'épisode du siècle et comme prévi il est super superficiel parce que c'était impossible de caser tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu en 45min. Enfin bref on en reparlera quand tu l'auras vu. Pour la saison 3 voilà ce que je pensais faire : il faut qu'on crée une page avec les spoilers (triés un minimum) mais je trouve bête de créer une page "saison 3" pour l'effacer ensuite. Je pensais plutôt créer celle du premier épisode de la saison 3, comme ça quand on aura son titre on le renommera. En attendant on met toutes les rumeurs dessus, quand on a le titre on met les rumeurs de l'épisode et on laisse celles de la saison, et quand l'épisode sort on enlève les rumeurs de la saison et on fait comme on a toujours fait, les rumeurs d'épisode en épisode. Ca te dit ? Je vais peut être commencer, si tu veux faire autrement on pourra toujours arranger ça maintenant qu'on est admin. Au fait regarde ce que j'ai trouvé "Murphy promises that the Warblers will be present in Glee's future. "The Warblers have to perform at the prom" Je savais bien que je l'avais lu ! IL MENT IL MENT IL MENT tout le temps ! New York Oui c'était moi qui n'ai pas pensé à me connecter. Oui voilà, c'est ça pour Finnchel. Ah, et si tu lis mon message avant de regarder, pense à faire attention à la tronche de Blaine lors de la scène de Klaine (nulle). Il a un air amoureux niais j'en ai rigolé (nerveusement) pendant 3 heures. C'est même pas le Blaine "normal" ! Bon tu me fais la critique complète quand tu l'as vu :) Gros problème Bon j'ai un gros gros souci, depuis mon ordinateur je n'arrive absolument pas à modifier aucune page sur aucun Wikia, en loggée ou en anonyme. (là je suis sur un autre ordi). Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, c'est arrivé quand j'ai ajouté les images à New York. Alors est-ce que tu pourrais regarder si par hasard mon adresse IP n'a pas été considérée comme indésirable ? Et si l'épisode n'a pas été modifié, tu pourrais annuler ma dernière modif ? (peut-être que j'ai fait une fausse manip...) Je peux encore mettre des commentaires mais rien d'autre ! ça me contrarie énormément, et si je ne trouve pas de solution il va falloir faire sans moi... je suis vraiment dégoutée. En plus je pense que le problème vient vraiment de mon ordi mais tous les sites marchent bien sauf les Wikia. Tiens moi au courant :S Sombraline MAJ : je viens de supprimer ma dernière contribution et je mon adresse IP n'a pas l'air bloquée, ça m'éneeeeerve cette histoire ! J'ai nettoyé mon ordi mais ça n'a rien changé, je ne peux toujours pas faire de modifs. En fait il n'arrive pas à changer la page de modification jusqu'au bout, et pour les diaporama j'ai juste le fond gris sans image. Si c'est définitif je casse tout. Si je ne trouve pas de solution tu pourras demander à Juntaru si elle a une idée ? (en fait je suis en internat et là je suis exceptionnellement chez moi donc je peux emprunter un autre ordi, mais c'est une fois tous les deux mois (-_-) Raaah. La mort. Ressucitation/Ressucitement OUAIS OUAIS OUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAIS c'est bon !!! J'avais effacé quinze fois les cookies de quinze manières différentes et ça marchait pas, j'ai employé les grands moyens et j'ai fait une restauration du système. (en même temps c'était une question de vie ou de mort). J'ai fait un ascenseur émotionnel de "ma vie est foutue" à "c'est reparti pour des heures de tapage sur les personnages" yihaaaaaa Je te dirais presque que je suis tellement contente que je vais faire Will mais en fait non, faut pas pousser. Bon à part ça, New York...comme je l'ai mis sur la page, j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait trop de chansons My Cup et Yeah! sont vraiment en trop. Pourtant je les aimais bien, mais dans un autre épisode, quoi. Du coup il restait pas beaucoup de place pour l'intrigue et elle était occupée par Finchel, très bof. Il y a des scènes inutiles, les deux scènes Will/Dustin et Will à Broadway auraient pu sauter. Mais ce qui m'a tuée c'est vraiment que Ryan Murphy a fait sauter pleins de trucs : les "cliffhangers" (il n'y en avait aucun), la présence de Carole et April (il y avait des photos quand même !), le "bang" de fin de Brittana (idem : où ça ?), les quatre couples (Wemma : 3sec), la note sur la vitrine de Tiffany's...C'est vraiment dommage pour Brittana ! C'est mon intrigue préférée après Klainofsky. J'ai beaucoup aimé For Good (j'adore Wicked aussi ^^) et I Love NY/NY,NY. Ouais et donc Blaine...-_- Genre la scène trop énervante, Kurt lui raconte les Nationales d'un air enjoué et lui le regarde d'un air profondément amoureux et ahuri et il commente ce que dit Kurt par "I Love You" (comprendre : "j'ai pas écouté ce que tu as dis"). A la place de Kurt je lui aurai renversé mon café sur la tête et je serai partie. Samcedes je ne sais pas s'ils vont se cacher longtemps mais ça peut donner des trucs sympas :) Oulà, long message. La joie d'avoir réssucité, sans doute :) - Sombraline MAJ : Je viens de regarder par curiosité les prix des billets pour le Glee Tour à LA. Le nez sur la scène ça tape dans les 200€ O_o :D Moi aussi j'ai eu des visions d'horreur où je ne pouvais plus modifier la page de Kurt. XD Ni ajouter des anecdotes pour Chris AAAARGH ! Tu as vu je me suis lâchée sur New York pour la peine. J'ai pas mal de soucis avec mon ordi en ce moment, pour l'instant j'ai tout réglé mais j'ai peur qu'il y ai un truc qui surgisse d'un coup ! J'aime bien ce que tu as fait sur la page d'accueil c'est une bonne idée, c'est juste la mise en page qui me gêne un peu. Faudrait essayer d'aligner les ".... diffusion" entre elles et les dates entre elles. Peut être en rajoutant une colonne au tableau...j'ai un peu de mal avec les tableaux, j'ai déjà essayé et ça c'est pas révélé très concluant... Bon j'ai la flemme de faire le tour des personnages pour NY pour le moment, sans doute parce qu'on a tout l'été pour ça. Tu as vu cette interview de Brad Falchuk ? Elle est assez interessante, il justifie l'absence des intrigues dans le final ("c'était un épisode Finchel" merci on avait remarqué -_-' ) Oui je suis moitié espagnole et j'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle parlait en espagnol en le regardant en VO. Elle a un accent qui pique un peu XD C'est bizarre je pensais que Naya parlait espagnol. (demain c'est l'anniversaire du plus génial de tous les acteurs géniaux après Johnny Depp : Chris) Darren craiiiint vraiment dans cette scène. Le pire du pire c'est vraiment le moment où il y a un plan sur lui quand heu... il dit je t'aime, plan sur Kurt, plan sur lui, re-plan sur Kurt...et bah le plan du milieu j'ai jamais vu un air aussi crétin de ma vie (pourtant Finn en a des biens des fois), je suis choquée à chaque fois. Pourtant je le trouve pas mal comme acteur, le genre gay mais pas trop efféminé, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'on comprenne, c'était bien. Et dans la scène du couloir dans TPQ il était vraiment bien. Mais là il y a un raté ! Oui puis en plus le dvd tu les vois bien ! Je suis pas mal branchée par le live 3D, j'espère que ça va sortir en France. Contente d'être là aussi !!! Sombraline accueil Atteeeends regarde ce que j'ai fait : ici. J'hésite à publier. Tu en penses quoi ? J'ai coupé un bout du nom de l'épisode 11 pour que ça tienne sur un ligne, de toute façon il me soule il est trop long. J'attends ton feu vert ! MAJ : Bon du coup tu as du la modifier entre temps j'ai tout perdu, c'est pas grave je vais le refaire. En fait les espaces c'est le tableau qui s'adapte tout seul à la taille des titres, du coup le Super Bowl fait tout planter. Mais s'il appelle vraiment "Le Super Bowl" en français, c'est court et ça devrait aller. Vidéo Hemo Hé, tu connaissais cette vidéo ? Le sketch a été écrit par Hemo et on la voit chanter dedans. Il y a eu des rumeurs (pas assez fiables pour les mettre sur la page de la saison 3) qui disent que Tina va avoir un épisode centré sur elle. Pitié. Non. C'est l'anniv de Chris !!! Je me suis tapée un délire en l'imaginant bourré, déjà qu'il est un peu barge quand il est sobre... Sombraline Oooh et regarde ce que je viens de trouver : C'est le témoignage d'un fan qui a pu assister à Journey to Regionals backstage : I met Chris Colfer last night. He was so freaking sweet.' I met all of the cast, and let me tell you, Lea Michele is a bitch'. She’s kind of a diva, and not in the, “Oh, girl, she’s fierce” kind of way. Jonathan Groff is adorable, though! One thing that Lea and Jonathan said that was amazing was that he hopes Lea plays Elphaba in Wicked, and she was like, “He wanted to make that happen!” She just shrugged her shoulders. Jane Lynch is so cute! You’d love her!!! She’s so witty. It was great. OMG, and Will Schuester Morrison is beautiful. Mercedes Riley is so sweet, and very humble. Seriously, everyone was so great. Lea Michele was just kind of iffy. She just wasn’t as personable as the rest of the cast. Idk, maybe she was just having a bad day. Bon désolée, je te bombarde de trucs mais je suis en train de regarder pleins de vidéos d'itv et tout (c'est pour ça que j'ajoute des anecdotes ligne par ligne un peu partout), et j'avais envie de les partager :) Lea/Britt En même temps elle ne va pas dire "Yes, it's true. I'm a bitch". MOUAHAHAHAHAHA J'ai lu des commentaires assez sérieux de gens qui disent qu'elle était adorable avant Glee et que maintenant c'est l'horreur. Et j'ai tendance à les croire parce que je la trouvais fausse en interview longtemps avant de lire ces rumeurs. Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu m'aurais dit ça de n'importe qu'elle autre fille j'aurais eu du mal à le croire, mais elle... Après, certains disent que c'est parce qu'elle n'aime pas trop le contact avec les gens, qu'elle n'est pas très sociable et que du coup on dirait qu'elle est méchante. Après le seul truc que je trouve louche c'est que ses meilleurs amis sont Jon, Dianna et Chris qui sont tous les trois des crèmes, alors... tu vois je me dis que quelqu'un de doux comme Dianna ne traînerait pas avec une salope, et je me dis que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Chris la cernerait rapidement... alors je sais pas trop. Mais pas de fumée sans feu, moi je dis ! (j'ai halluciné pour l'anecdote que j'ai mis sur Brittany (son nom de famille). Quand j'ai commencé à regarder on en était déjà à la diffusion américaine de Glee Christmas ça m'a jamais effleuré qu'elle puisse avoir un nom depuis 10 épisodes seulement. Par contre j'avais déjà pensé au fait que si elle s'était appelée comme ça depuis le début, ça sentait l'épisode Britney à plein nez.) Sombraline MAJ : ah oui, et je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais les américains on ajouté pleins pleins de rumeurs sur la saison 3. Je ne les rajoute pas parce qu'elles me paraissent louches. Il n'y a pas de sources et elles sont super précises pour une saison qui n'a pas commencée à être scénarisée. En tout cas à mon goût ils prévoient un peu trop de Tina. Vidéos Elle est grandiose ta vidéo ! J'ai adoré : *la grimace de Kevin à 0:50 MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *le rire de Naya à 1:27 Loooooool *vas-y Chris, tu vas y arriver *toujours Chris, à 2:16 il fait trop peur ! Je vais faire des cauchemards ! MAJ : J'ai pas trouvé..."bêtisier" se dit "bloopers" mais il n'y en a pas sur Youtube :( Personnages De toute façon quand ils chantent ils sont moins leurs personnages, surtout dans la saison 1. Ca m'avait vraiment marqué avec Puck, il ralait tout le temps, mais il avait toujours la banane quand il chantait. Ca faisait bizarre mais j'aimais bien, ça rendait les acteurs plus ... "accessibles". Tu les voyais apparaitre sous leurs personnages. Audition Lea En parlant des acteurs et de leur personnage, j'ai enfin compris l'audition de Lea. J'ai du la regarder 800 fois mais j'avais pas trop compris à cause de la mauvaise qualité du son... Du coup j'ai mis le descriptif dans ses anecdotes. Ca la pas fait remonter dans mon estime... Auditions Comment j'ai trouvé la vidéo ? Elle sort dans les premières quand tu tapes "Glee" ou "Lea Michele". C'est sympa à regarder, je trouve que dans les videos de leurs auditions ils ne sont pas très convainquants comme acteurs. Dianna exagère franchement, et Chris (pour Artie) est carrément bof. C'est "marrant", parce que leurs auditions se sont mal passées, en gros. Lea a eu son problème de piano, Jenna s'est gourée dans les paroles, ils ont demandé à Kevin de continuer à chanter alors qu'il était au bout de sa chanson et qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire... il n'y a qu'Amber qui s'en est bien sortie je crois. Sombraline MAJ : au fait j'ai un petit souci, je ne me souviens plus comment on change d'avatar. Je l'ai changé dans mes préférences de profil et ça a enregistré le nouveau, mais sur les pages du wiki j'ai toujours le même. Il faut uploader la photo avant ou pas ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus ... MAJ 2 : C'est carrément bizarre ! Quand j'en choisi un dans les moches qu'il propose ça marche, mais dès que je veux mettre le nouveau depuis mon ordi il me remet Chris et Dianna O_O Bon c'est pas dramatique mais HUM ! *contrariée* MAJ 3 : Ouais ouais ouais... j'ai meme essayé avec une image déjà uploadée ça marche pas... -_-' Chris C'est clair, je ne dis pas ça parce que je l'adore, mais il a l'air vraiment très très intelligent. Genre limite ça fait peur O_O Je n'aimerai pas avoir un ennemi avec sa répartie et sa vivacité d'esprit. Je suis tombée sur une ITV très bien de lui, et bon elle est assez cossue, mais le mec le pousse vraiment dans ses retranchements, ça change des trucs comme "et euh...vous étiez harcelé à l'école ?" Non, toujours pas réglé -_- j'ai laissé tombé. J'ai tout essayé, meme en redimensionnant l'image et tout. Sombraline Chris2 MAJ : Celle qu'il a donné hier à Piers Morgan est pas mal du tout ! Elle est dans les videos du wiki americain. (il est trop mignoooooooooooooooooooon) Oui... de toute façon ça me soule -_- Chris Je pense que c'est lui qui est le plus invité, oui. Au début je ne m'en rendais pas trop compte, parce que comme je cherchait des trucs de lui c'est normal de le voir partout. Mais en fait on le voit vraiment beaucoup. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il a pleins de choses à raconter, c'est une pipelette, il est marrant et c'est sans doute celui qui fait le plus d'audience. En plus il est interessant (Lea Michele c'est "tout est super dans ma série, merci, au revoir") et pas trop hypocrite. Et puis il est invité pour parler de Glee, quand il est nominé aux GG et quand il était dans la liste du Times, donc ça multiplie ses apparitions. Oui tu peux signer, mais de toute façon selon le sujet je comprends qui c'est en général ^^ Sombraline MAJ : Tu as ajouté des photos de Darren Criss-qui-se-la-pète ? QUI ETES-VOUS ET QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT DE BROCHY ? Chris/Darren Arrêêêêêête de complimenter Chris ça me fait baver. Mais nooooon je ne pense pas qu'il se la pète tant que ça, sincèrement. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il plane complètement et qu'il a pas encore compris où il était. Ca va s'arranger quand il rejoindra les ND (muahahahaha). Bon par contre il a un vieux tic qui m'énerve c'est qu'il commence toutes ses phrases par "Oh maaaan,..." Et j'ai repensé au fait que Lea l'aime pas trop... ils ont du adorer tourner BIOTA ! Sombraline MAJ : j'ai ajouté deux trois photos du Glee Tour, je pense que ça suffit c'est toujours les mêmes...je n'ai pas ajouté Chris parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais perso je n'aime pas du tout ce body à paillettes. Dans l'épisode ça rentrait bien, dans le style "je me tape un délire avec deux amies", mais le ressortir à la fin de la saison 2 ça fait "bête de foire". Sinon j'ai genre un énorme bug sur la fille de gauche sur cette photo :thumb|left|180px c'est qui ? On dirait pas le nez de Lea (et elle a l'ai plus grande) mais j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit Jenna non plus. C'est forcément l'une des deux mais ... O-o Lea/Darren/Ashley Je dirais Lea MDR bon ok, 13eme membre des ND, inconnue au bataillon. Ah c'est pas toi qui m'a dit que Lea/Darren ça collait pas ? (oui tu m'avais dit pour Dianna. Faut que je retrouve l'itv). Bon j'ai du l'inventer. Je trouve qu'ils ont deux caractères absolument incompatibles. Elle ça doit être la fille qui se croit un peu au dessus de tout le monde (en même temps c'est le rôle principal) et lui je le vois comme le mec qui a l'air de s'imposer parce qu'il ouvre souvent sa bouche pour détendre l'atmosphère (même si je ne pense pas qu'il veuille réellement s'imposer). Bref bastoooon ! Ah oui, j'ai jamais mentionné ça, mais je déteste Ashley Fink par dessus tout parce qu'elle est vraiment trop possessive avec Chris. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas jalouse, Amber et Lea font pareil, mais elle c'est trop. Elle l'appelle "ma petite crotte". Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Sombraline MAJ : je trouve pas l'itv de Darren. Je pense que c'est un complot monté par Lea. (Je viens de remarquer que les deux seules que j'aime vraiment pas ont des anecdotes négatives (Lea et Charice). Désolée mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. (En même temps, va chercher quelque chose de négatif chez Ambre ou Dianna). Acteurs Non je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà parlé de Ashley/Chris. Si une autre fan le dit aussi alors c'est que c'est pas moi qui hallucine, PENDEZ-LA !! Moi je trouve qu'on voit pas mal d'itv de Lea, je la vois très souvent en Une de magasines féminins. Mais à la télévision moins parce qu'elle n'est pas très interessante. Elle est très "basique", elle n'a pas grand chose à dire et elle passe son temps à s'extasier sur son casting et ses co-stars. Et son personnage n'est pas très interessant, comparé à Kurt. Je commence un peu à sentir la Glee-déprime venir. Je crois que je réalise que je ne vais plus avoir ma dose de Glee hebdomadaire pendant 4 mois... En plus me dire que pendant ce temps des milliers de personnes les voient sur scènes tous les soirs... ça n'arrange pas mon cas. Au fait, et Ryan, tu en penses quoi ? (je ne sais pas si on en a déjà parlé). Au début j'aimais bien, mais en fait plus ça avance plus j'ai du mal. Il est froid, très sarcastique et il ne sourit jamais. J'ai l'impression qu'il tue ses acteurs au travail (quand tu vois les horaires qu'ils font O_O. Et un week end et hop ! c'est reparti pour le Live Tour) Je pense qu'il maîtrise très bien son sujet mais c'est une intelligence froide, moi il me fout limite les jetons. Sombraline Hiatus/Ryan Moi j'ai pas du tout l'habitude des hiatus. J'ai commencé à regarder quand les américains en étaient à Glee Christmas, j'ai dégomméune saison et demi en une semaine et j'ai fini juste pour le Super Bowl. Alors le hiatus pré-aNoN a été dur. Et là ça me parait une éternité O_o. J'espère qu'ils vont distiller un peu des infos et des photos de tournage, parce que faire tout l'été sur "le gagnant du Glee Project sera le nouveau mec de Mercedes" ça va être dur dur ! J'ai un peu suivi Nip/Tuk mais c'était vraiment trop gore des fois. Pourtant j'ai une tolérance assez élevée, mais là bof... bon puis j'aimais pas trop les sujets abordés, ça m'interessait pas vraiment. Mais là sur Glee j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de transformer ses acteurs en machine à fric, c'est trop malsain. Les américains commencent à halluciner du rythme que le cast a pour la tournée, ça fait plusieurs fois que j'en vois raler. Et sur twitter il n'y a que genre 10 messages qui sont affichés pour chaque tweet, et quand sur les 10 tu en as 4 qui s'inquiètent pour la santé de Lea tu te dis que c'est louche (parce que je suis surtout Lea et Chris, Chris parce qu'il est hilarant et Lea parce qu'elle tweet toutes les 3 secondes) Mais j'ai jamais vu d'itv de lui, faudra que j'essaye. Oui Brad c'est le mec qui a les idées géniales et qui répond sincèrement en itv, et Ian c'est le jeune foufou qui écrit les dialogues de Sue. J'adooore ! Sombraline Ian Ian c'est surtout l'idée initiale du projet. Amen. Producteurs C'est parce que c'est Ryan qui a créé la série et qu'en tant que producteur principal c'est lui qui a fait les choix gagnants (Chris...). En fait Ian a "juste" eu l'idée de l'histoire, mais ça devait être un film. Et puis Ryan est le plus connu. Mais dans la hiérarchie Ryan et Brad sproducteurs (executifs) alors que Ian est en dessous, il est co-quelque chose je crois. En meme temps c'est normal, il a 30 ans il me semble et c'est pas lui qui investi le plus d'argent. Par contre en faisant la page de Ian je me suis rendue compte que les épisodes qu'il a écrit pour la S1... en gros c'est ma liste noire. Sombraline Brad/Ian Oui non en fait je me suis trompée c'était Brad en fait (à part le 13 et le 4). Oui moi aussi j'aime bien Hell O ! C'est trop bizarre de voir quatre noms différents dans les contributions les plus récentes ! J'aime j'aime mais ça fait bizarre aussi de ne plus tout "controler". Quand il n'y avait que nous j'étais au courant de tout ce qui se faisait et c'est plus le cas ! Relations Des pages relations ont été créées sur le wikia français ? Elles sont où ? Relations2 Ah ouais, c'est pas mal ! J'aurais jamais eu le courage de le faire. Même pour Kurt. Un volontaire pour Finchel ? XD Sinon, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher : c'est toi qui a écrit Johnny "Deep" ? Parce que je suis fan de Johnny Depp (une vraie fan, hein, pas une fan qui a vu les quatre Pirates et qui déclare ça comme ça) et que pour moi ça mérite la peine de mort. Tu seras donc pendue (si c'est toi). Sombraline Exécution ! thumbTiens, voilà !! PUNITION !!! (tu peux l'enlever elle est vraiment trop horrible XD) Va voir les commentaires de Sue Taper sur les doigts? Je vais me faire taper sur les doigts pour avoir fait les relations dans les pages Personnages? Je trouvais que ça manquait un peu beaucoup T.T #ouij'aiprisexemplesurleWikiaanglaisparcequec'estceluiquej'utilisaitleplusavant SarangOllie juin 1, 2011 à 17:58 (UTC) PS: Je vais refaire des relations mais je sais pas lesquelles. Je les fait au feeling x) Mais je vous laisse le Finchel et le Fuinn avec plaisir #souriresadique Sue/Darren Mon commentaire sur la page de Sue ne te concernait pas, je ne sais pas si tu l'a pris pour toi. C'était pour lui, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne sait pas comment on fonctionne qu'il doit tout de suite dire qu'on n'a pas saisi l'esprit de Glee. Non mais ! (cette photo de Darren est vraiment trop moche. Je veux dire, le style "je suis tellement musclé que je déchire mon tee shirt" c'est pas tout à fait lui. Son style c'est plus les photos de GQ avec noeud pap) Sombraline Hééé les acteurs de la dream team de Glee (Cory, Lea, Dianna, Chris et... Darren) ont synchonisé leurs twitters sur le même moment (j'adooore). Apparemment ils ont fait un voyage en avion ensemble et ils se sont bien marrés, et j'ai un petit souci parce que Chris a fait des dessins humoristiques et que je me doute bien qu'ils doivent être très drôles (d'ailleurs Darren a marqué que Lea s'est extasiée super longtemps sur le génie de Chris) mais je les ai vu et... c'est de l'humour tellement pointu à la Colfer que j'ai pas compriiiis (la honte !) D'ailleurs une petite vidéo marrante de Dianna qui a un peu de mal à se caler (c'est pas comme si ils voyageaient en première...), à droite c'est Cory. Oui c'est ça c'est un chat. Mais c'est pas le chat qui est sensé être drôle c'est les petites mots au dessus. Je pense qu'on ne pige pas parce qu'on ne saisit pas les subtilités de la langue anglaise. C'est impossible que Chris nous sorte un bide pareil, après tous les trucs énormes qu'il a sorti. Et Lea et Cory trouvent ça super tous les deux. Sombraline Photo Heeiiiin ?! Mais j'ai rien touché, elle a changé toute seule O.o MAJ : Ma photo change toutes les 5min entre la nouvelle et l'ancienne. -___-' Photos/Vidéo Il y a un gros probleme de photos sur tous les wikias, je pense qu'il doit y avoir un bug sur le logiciel source. Donc j'ai remis mon ancien avatar, ça me rappelle le temps où j'ai "commencé". Petite vidéos sympa : ici . J'aimerais trop voir toutes ces photos ! Ah oui, et puis j'ai regardé A Very Potter Musical, la comédie musicale et qui a fait de Darren une star biiien avant qu'il joue dans Glee. J'avais déjà essayé il y a quelques années mais j'avais laché parce que c'était trop dur à comprendre, il faut bien maitriser l'anglais quand meme (enregistrement amateur). Et il faut connaitre Harry Potter pour comprendre les blagues (ceux qui ont grandi en lisant HP c'est pile ma génération, toi tu es la génération qui n'a vu que les films).Bref j'ai bien rigolé et ça a fait remonter Darren dans mon estime. Sombraline HP Cool ! Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que c'était pas trop ton truc :) HP/signature TOTALLY AWESOME! Bon moi j'ai du lire le 7... trois fois je crois, je l'ai pas trop aimé (mais le 4 et le 6 environ six cents fois chacun). J'ai trouvé l'épilogue nul. Nul. Si tu n'as pas vu les films tu ne dois pas être trop "produits dérivés", mais le dernier sort le 13 juillet...ça sent la fin de mon enfance à plein nez. Harry Potter ça fait... 10 ans que je connais. O_o Du coup tu connaissais AVPM avant ? J'en avais entendu parler mais je n'avais pas trop compris ce que c'était parce que j'avais pas regardé de près. Et du coup j'avais sûrement déjà vu Darren mais je l'ai redécouvert complètement en Blaine. En tout cas du coup je m'enfile toutes les vidéos StarKid, bande de petits génies ! Changement de sujet, j'ai vu sur le profil de SarangOllie que c'est "moi" qui ai signé le message de bienvenue... WTF ? Ca ne me gène pas d'aider les petits nouveaux, au contraire, mais c'est pas moi le chef du site O_o Sombraline HP Non mais le message c'est Juntaru qui l'a rendu "automatique" je pense, c'est surement elle qui a mis mon nom à la place O.o Mais c'est pas toi qui m'a dit que tu n'avais pas vu les films ? (le 6 est nullissime alors que pour moi c'est le meilleur des livres) OULAAAAAAAA je rends son honneur à Darren : AVPM n'est pas du tout commercial. C'est juste un spectacle monté par la troupe de théatre de la fac de Darren qui a été filmé et mis sur youtube ! D'ailleurs au début il s'appelait "Harry Potter : The Musical" et ils ont du l'enlever parce que c'est une marque protégée et qu'ils ont rien à voir avec ça. Mais c'est vraiment marrant, ils reprennent pas mal de clichés que les fans ont remarqué (du genre que Poufsouffle ne sert vraiment à rien). Ca sent le truc de passionnés. Et j'avoue que j'étais sceptique mais Darren fait un très bon Harry. Sombraline MAJ : Ya une version sous titrée sur youtube ! Wiki américain Wow wow wow WOW tu as vu la page d'accueil du Wiki américain. COPIE COPIE COPIE ! - Sombraline MAJ : Pendant que j'y pense #J'ai viré le sommaire de la page d'accueil #Je suis en stage du 6 au 24 et je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer exactement, alors peut etre que je serai absente trois semaine (j'ai essayé de me connecter à ma session via mon iPhone mais il a pris ça pour du piratage) MAJ Ils ont mis un carroussel, comme nous. Mais qu'est ce qu'il est moche ! Leur page était bien, pourtant. De toute façon sur iPhone je ne peux pas faire de grosses modifs, je peux juste laisser des commentaires. Sinon j'aurais peur de faire une bourde et de ruiner une page. De toute façon c'est les vacances d'été, il ne se passe pas grand chose au moins jusqu'au comic con de juin. Et toi aussi tu vas bien partir une ou deux semaines, non ? Sombraline C'est sur qu'il faut qu'on finissent les personnages avant la reprise de la série, si ça va devenir très très compliqué... Dessin Chris Les dessins de chat ont connu un tel succès que Chris va les mettre aux enchères (j'attends que ce soit fait pour mettre l'anecdote). J'ai vraiment besoin que quelqu'un m'explique la blague. MAJ : WOOOW ça y est j'ai eu une révélation divine j'en ai compris un sur deux !!! MAJ : en fait je viens d'en trouver un troisième sur le twitter de Ashley et j'ai pas compriiis non plus >.< MAJ : Ouais oeuvre caritative à priori. C'est celle ou le chat avec la couronne dit "I said BOW not MEOW" en fait c'est "J'ai dit INCLINEZ-VOUS, pas MIAOU" parce qu'en anglais c'est assez proche comme prononciation. En fait "bow" veut aussi dire "noeud papillon" et j'avais pas compris ce que le noeud pap venait faire là (En plus je m'étais déjà fait avoir dans l'interview où il dit qu'il s'était incliné devant Lady GaGa... tout le monde hurle de rire à "bow" et moi j'avais rien compriiis -_-') Je ne pense pas que Matt ait une réplique dans Funk. J'ai cherché sur des site anglais qui compilent ses répliques, il en a que deux. Re ! Re ! C'est bizarre les messages de bienvenue ! Enfin tant mieux parce que pour le moment je suis un peu absente... Bon jusqu'à lundi soir (quand je repars en stage) je te propose une mission de sauvetage de la page de Quinn parce que c'est ridicule. On va lancer un débat ok ? Je marque un truc, tu me réponds dans un nouveau commentaire, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'on ait un truc un peu construit. On peut parler de n'importe quoi à propos d'elle c'est pas grave. Juntaru est un garçon Sombraline Ian/Hemo Tu savais que c'était Ian la voix off de la série ? Découverte de la semaine. A part ça je suis certaine d'avoir vu Hemo dans la liste des nominées pour les Emmys 2011 (la classe) avec Jane Lynch, Chris, Lea et d'autres. Mais je ne retrouve PAS cette p*tain de liste ! Sombraline Bon j'ai du réver pour les Emmy. Deg ! Ralage Woaah j'en peux plus de voir Matthew Morrison partout ! Son titre n'est pas terrible, c'est beaucoup trop commercial et il se la pète tellement sur scène (j'ai toujours pas digéréson inutilité dans New York). On a les premiers retours du Glee Project, apparemment ils sont mauvais en live. Le seul qui tient la route c'est Alex (le mix de Kurt et Mercedes) mais j'avoue que c'est un de ceux que j'ai le moins envie de voir dans la série. Il va faire de l'ombre à Kurt et Mercedes s'est déjà fait sucrer son rôle par Lauren, elle n'a pas besoin de ça en plus. Il y en a une autre qui se débrouille bien, Emily, mais c'est une grosse pouf**sse. La première chose qu'elle dit en voyant Darren arriver c'est "Wow, you're hot" O.o Et ils ont retrouvé la vraie Rachel Berry, Lindsay qui sort des trucs du genre "....., c'est pour ça que JE suis la meilleure chanteuse du groupe." Pas trop envie d'en voir un rejoindre le casting, finalement. Sombraline Je viens de trouver la vidéo du live, effectivement ils sont tellement mauvais que c'est choquant. (ils commencent à chanter à 1:18) MAJ : Non c'est Ryan, Robert Ulrich et Zach Woodlee qui désignent celui qui part chaque semaine. Je crois qu'il y a une pré-nomination de trois personnes. Mais le public n'intervient jamais. Ce qui me fait dire que tout ça c'est que du commercial et que Ryan sait exactement le genre de personnage qu'il veut depuis le début. Il ne veut pas prendre le risque que le public choisisse quelqu'un qui ne correspond pas à son projet de scénario. Parce que quand on y réfléchit ils perdent beaucoup d'argent en n'organisant pas de vote du public. Donc ils ont forcément un autre intéret quelque part. J'ai du mal à me dire qu'un d'entre eux a rejoint le casting (parce que le tournage de l'émission est déjà terminé). Je n'imagine aucun d'entre eux au milieu des New Directions. Live Tour BTW OOOOH MYY GOOOOOD ! Quinn/Dianna s'est ramenée hier au concert du Live Tour avec un tee-shirt "Likes Girls" pour BTW ! (et le fait que ce soit un faux est totalement exclu parce qu'il y a juste trois millions de photos et de vidéos diférentes avec ce teeshirt) MAJ : Je suis supeeer confuse à propos de ce teeshirt, il me fait des noeuds au cerveau. Je ne pense pas qu'il vienne de Quinn, un changement majeur dans l'histoire ne peut pas se passer sur le Tour (HS : d'ailleurs hier Kurt a proposé à Blaine d'adopter un bébé) De toute façon, une lesbienne de plus, ... argh ! Surtout que c'est pas impossible que la gagnante du Glee Project (si c'est une fille) soit une lesbienne-et-fière-de-l-être. Je pense donc que c'est vraiment Dianna qui portait le tee-shirt, mais après le pourquoi du comment... Ca me paraitrait bizarre qu'elle fasse son coming out comme ça, mais les rumeurs de relation entre elle et Lea ne vont pas calmer les fans... Par contre je sais qu'il ya quelques jours une star américaine a tenu des propos homophobes assez durs et c'est peut etre un moyen pour elle d'apporter son soutient à ceux qui se sont sentis blessés... Bref je guette son twitter parce que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser et ça me perturbe grandement. JE VEUX SAVOIR ! Sombraline